Known electrophoretic displays include a step of resetting a display such that no image is displayed on the display and no afterimages caused by image data already written on electrophoretic devices are present when writing other image data subsequent to the previously written image data, which is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-149115.
Unfortunately, with the reset step in the known electrophoretic displays, a relatively high voltage is applied to the electrophoretic devices in order that the afterimages caused by the image data already written on the electrophoretic devices do not occur. Accordingly, the known electrophoretic displays suffer from a problem in that energy consumption is large.